


Losers Go To Space: Journey To Uranus!!!

by rothko



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: '''''sex drugs and rock and roll baby''''''', M/M, Sex, Violence, nothing too spicey in chapter one yet, slow burn maybe? uuh it might take a minute, will add more tags as i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rothko/pseuds/rothko
Summary: Our boys Eddie and Venom accidentally end up on a space ship, then accidentally end up in space, then accidentally get involved with Organized Space Crime, and accidentally save the whole universe. It's that kind of story. Action, adventure, romance, and more!!!





	Losers Go To Space: Journey To Uranus!!!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao whats up everyone..... its v late but who has a concept of time these days anyways? i realized i have to write something now if i want to keep my streak... One Fic Per year...... so here he is. One spicy boy. chapters will be updated very regularly, if not daily. 
> 
> big thanks to all my lovely supporters here on the internet. how strange it is that i can shout into the endless void and be met with kindness. i love you all. Enjoy.

_Why are we doing this, Eddie._

“Uh because it will make an excellent story? This is what the people want to here, this like, Snowden-level content.”

_Doesn’t seem very safe._

“Yeah well you handled the last few security guards well enough, so I’m not too worried.”

I say that but uh I’m actually kind of worried. Maybe just a little bit. And I know Venom can tell. So. You know.

_You’re a bad liar._

Maybe so.

Here’s what’s happening right now: I’m someplace in the middle of Wyoming that the government really, really does not want me to be at. I’ve been following clues for this story for months now. And I know something’s up, but I don’t know what. Here’s what I do know: locals have been disappearing. And strange lights and sounds have been reported, like missile tests or something. And based on the aggression of the so-called security guards? I’m gonna go ahead and say I’ve got a pretty juicy story on my hands.

_Two more up ahead._

“Alright. Let’s get ‘em.”

I lean back into autopilot as Venom oozes out of my skin and beats the shit out of these security guards. It’s funny, at first I thought he was like, a skilled fighter or something. Now I know he’s just real strong. No skill, all muscle, and— Oh. Okay, you ate that guy.

“What’d we say? Aren’t these the same as police? No good guys.”

_He gave me a bad vibe._

“Alright. Well. Do better next time.”

We keep heading down halls through whatever the hell this government facility is. No windows. Blue light, and a few flashing red alarms. They know we’re here. Then I see them: the disappeared people.

“Holy shit.”

I take out my phone to get as many pictures as I can. So this is where the locals went. Pods of people, like glass-walled prison cells, run all down this hallway. Reminds me too much of where the Symbiotes were kept. Venom shivers. So he’s reminded of it, too. Then I hear it. Doors locking behind us. There’s only one way to go. Forward. I run as fast as I can but I’m not fast enough. Venom takes over my legs and we barely make it through the descending steel doors that segment the halls, one after another. When we reach the end I’m out of breath. I almost don’t see where I am.

_Eddie._

“Yeah what’s up.”

_Look._

I look. Holy shit.

I can’t seem to get away from these goddamn spaceships, can I? Then, since I am, for some reason, not allowed to have an enjoyable life: I hear a countdown.

“F I V E”

“Hey uh what does this mean”

_Based on previous information, we can assume the ship is taking off._

“F O U R”

“Hm. Don’t like that. What do you think—”

But before I can ask an opinion, Venom is piloting me up towards the ship. Hm. I like this even less.

“T H R E E”

Venom takes over my arm and forces open a hatch. He shoves us inside, then pulls it shut.

“T W O”

And now I’m being shoved up into the cockpit.

_Seatbelt. Now._

“Damn what’s a seatbelt really gonna do?"

My arm moves without me and straps me into the chair. Wow, rude.

“O N E”

_We are sorry. A blast in an enclosed space would have killed us. This is the only way to survive._

“It’s fine, I get it, it’s not like I—”

“T A K E O F F”

Aaaaaand this is the moment I wish I tried out those astronaut training machines at the science museum when I was a kid. Not sure how much g-force this is, but it’s more than a comfortable rollercoaster, in my opinion.

“And your plan to get us back to Earth?” I ask, my voice wobbling as the ship barrels up through the atmosphere.

_No plan. Yet._

“Great.”

_Think of it as a vacation._

“Wonderful. Our honey moon.”

_Yes._

The ship stops shaking. I didn’t even realize my eyes were closed. I open them. Well, fuck. We’re in space now. Out the window is nothing but stars. And around me? Seems cozy enough, and more advanced than whatever NASA’s been doing, in public at least.

“So I think first thing we ought to do is figure out who launched us into space, and why.”

_Or we could go through the ship’s media records. Or see if it has any sort of Internet, or communications systems_.

“You’re as afraid of getting stuck watching Friends for hours as I am, then.”

_No! I only thought it would be good if there was… a method of contact._

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.”

So that’s what’s up. I’m in space now. Destination? A mystery. Villains who sent me here? Still masked. And I need to figure out how much food and T.V. is on this thing so I can figure out how long I’ll be surviving.

Hell, maybe I’ll even vlog my captain’s log. Wouldn’t that make for some good journalism?

Okay then, Brocksters. See you on my next vlog! Eddie Brock, out. Or something. 


End file.
